Harri Potter and the Insane Sorting
by BLAYNK
Summary: Harri Potter is at her sorting, and being a bit mad it tends to be a little different. Mad!Harry. Fem!Harry. Description inside as well, in case you get confused.


Okay, just so everyone knows here's what's going on.

The Malfoy's are the protectors of the female potter's, as they have always been, but due to no potter women born into the line in many generations the two families drift apart. When the Potter's die, Harri is given to the Malfoy's to take care off. She hears peoples thoughts and can feel their emotions, due to this and being a seer she has gone mad. Draco is a year older than her in this, in fact she's put into Luna and Ginny's year.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Harri." Called by McGonagall—quite clearly and perhaps a little too loudly—before the Great Hall; and as everyone turned to see a tiny frail looking girl edging cautiously up towards the sorting hat. She looked so utterly lost that they wondered if this was really the-girl-who-lived.<p>

"The swirling thoughts all urge me and yet I find myself quite hesitant to put you on." Came the quiet whisper from the girl as she stood in front of the hat. "I must put you on Mr. Hat, especially if we all wish to be done with this dreadful divide, but you…_smell_ quite oddly. Little swirls dancing around you, making you talk and think." She giggled as she slid closer. "The dark despair of silence is entering and the rotting worms will take you all too soon, and yet I do not feel the urge to touch you."

"Miss Potter, if you would so kindly sit so I may put the sorting hat on you." McGonagall urged gently. Why did the girl not sit down? The elderly woman wondered.

"Draconis said not to fear you, and yet the subtle whispers of the little insects mock me no matter which path you decide to put me on. Of course I know where I'll be going, but I do not wish to go there. I wish to be with Draconis. The little flutters of uncertainty with him are always so amusing. Mr. Hat, do I really need to put you on? You don't want me to be affected by the pureness that radiants so formally around you. It makes the little flies dance in joy at the idea of my insanity, and yet it still comes, even without your touch." The girl suddenly whipped around to the Slytherin table. "**You dare mock me with your dense thoughts?**" The building shook with the force of magic. "**You dare mock the destroyer and protector of your pathetic little world? The heavens cry with disdain and contept young Parkinson, and yet the fiery crypt that wishes for your death is squeeling with joy at the prospect of my finishing you now.**" The tiny girl blinked and looked around. "Bad thoughts, mummy said bad thoughts were evil. Damn me thrice for my sins! Damn my eternal soul!"

"Gryffindor, Miss Harri. But you should stay with the young Malfoy, he _is_ your Guard." The hat chuckled. "Your madness is tainting my judgement, if you could kindly step away and go join Mr Malfoy."

"Do I get a cookie for being a good girl?" Was heard over the students as the tiny girl stumbled over to the Slytherin table. "I haven't been bad all day, I've been a really good girl. I even ate all my vegetables Cissy packed for me. Just like Luci told me."

"Sit Harri, you scaring the other students." Draco Malfoy grabbed his charges arm, pulling her beside him.

"I know, their thoughts hiss with contempt, the overbearing hostility is wonderful. The awful feeling of hatred, running over my skin and through my veins. And yet the little worms pick at my brain, screaming to get away from this place. The murder of someone is coming, but I won't mean too. I don't understand why, he is the bad man, not me. You won't let the worms take him to me?" The girl sagged into Draco's side. "I want my cookies now, please and thanks."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this, I may decided to do an actual story on this plot, but as I found out acting out a mad person and writing about one are totally different, and writting is quite hard as an insane person. Harri's lines are mostly run-on rambles because she is undeniably bonkers. Please review about what you think and if you would like to read more. I will be updating majority of my stories soon! Promise! School has sort of gotten in the way, but I have a fairly smooth semester starting in a week or so, ...<p>

Stay tuned,

Blaynk.


End file.
